Me dê uma garrafa de Firewhiskey
by cutelittlefurry
Summary: "As vezes as pessoas são bonitas. Não pela aparência física. Nem pelo que dizem. Só pelo que são."


**Me dê uma garrafa de Firewhiskey**

**H**arry Potter pentence á** J**. K. Rowling.

**M**e dê uma garrafa de Firewhiskey por **B**ackinthemoment

**S**poiler de **A** **O**rdem da Fênix

"_As vezes as pessoas são bonitas. Não pela aparência física. Nem pelo que dizem. Só pelo que são."_

Estava sentado na velha cozinha do Lago Grimmauld, em seu colo descansava um livro já desgastado com suas páginas amareladas e as letras começando a desaparecer, mas o dono parecia não se incomodar, parecia absorto em sua leitura. A sua frente, em cima da mesa, continha apenas uma pequena xícara de café já fria, á muito tempo esquecida em meio ao tempo que permanecera ali.

Remus Lupin poderia ser um homem calmo, sem preocupações, bastava o conhecer melhor, claro que, se olhasse para suas roupas muitos pensariam o contrário. Estavam gastas e um pouco ultrapassadas, mas não como costumava usar antes _dela _aparecer, agora ele estava usando _aquela capa, _que _ela _insistia que ele usasse, pois ela havia presenteado ele em seu último aniversário. Não gostava de gastar o pouco dinheiro que tinha com roupas, – em parte porque o ministério não facilitava seu trabalho – mas para ele era desnecessário ter mais do que poderia usar, apenas uma certa quantia em que ele poderia viver bem era o suficiente. Mas, de novo, _ela, _o mudava completamente.

"_Só porque você é um lobisomem, uma vez por mês, senhor Remus, não significa que tenha que se vestir como um nos outros dias. Você não é como eles." _– Dizia ela.

Ele desviou o olhar para o relógio um pouco a cima de si e passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

"Esperando alguém?" – Remus pulou, observando Sirius entrar na cozinha com um gigante sorriso no rosto e começar a patrulhar os armários.

"O que? Não."

"Uhum" – Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha – "Sabe Moony, mentir não é o seu forte, você está ansioso que eu sei. Mas não se preocupe, minha priminha estará aqui logo. Duvido que ela prefira passar o natal com Andrômeda do que passá-lo aqui."

Lupin tossiu - "Não estou preocupado com ninguém"

"Uhum, como está Arthur?"

"Está bem, acabei de voltar do St. Mungus, Harry e os outros ainda estão por lá. Avisei a Molly que esperaria-os aqui." – Observou Sirius, alargar mais ainda o sorriso ao achar uma garrafa de Firewhiskey no armário ao lado da geladeira.

"Agora sim é um bom natal!" - Exclamou o homem sentando-se de frente a Remus. – "Quer um pouquinho?"

Lupin abriu um pequeno sorriso, negando. Fechou o livro e pegou o jornal na ponta da mesa. Fez uma pequena careta, suspirando. As coisas não iam nada bem no ministério. A cabeça dura de Fudge iria acabar custando-lhe algumas vidas.

"Relaxe Moony."

"Que?"

"Dumbledore abrirá os olhos dele, logo, assim eu espero. É natal, esta bem?" – O maroto se deu conta de que tinha reclamado de Fudge um pouco alto de mais.

Lupin afirmou, entrando em uma boa conversa com o amigo quando ouviu passos e – CRASH.

"Escória, traidora de sangue, aberração, suma daqui..."

Sirius gargalhou enquanto Lupin se levantava correndo e fechava a cortina do retrato.

"Olá Nymphadora" – Cumprimentou a mulher ainda caída ao chão.

"É Tonks." – Disse se levantando – "Feliz Natal Remus" – Disse abrindo um sorriso. Seus cabelos hoje batiam nos ombros, um pouco encaracolados e coloridos de seu rosa claro preferido.

"Feliz Natal Nym...Tonks" – Ele sorriu de lado. Os dois seguiram para a cozinha, onde Sirius não estava nem um pouco feliz por ter sua garrafa de firewhiskey agora vazia.

Tonks sorriu, tirando uma nova garrafa da pequena sacola em suas mãos. – "Achei que iria gostar Sirius."

O maroto pulou da cadeira, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, agarrou a garrafa e recomeçou a beber. "Feliiiiiiz Natal priminha, você é a melhor, sabe."

Poucas garrafas depois o maroto já estava mais do que bêbado.

"Eu pegaria leve agora Padfoot." – Disse Lupin

Sirius fez uma careta – "Você vê, Tonks, o problema é que, eu tenho que te contar, você iria descobrir de qualquer forma." – Explicava como se tal coisa fosse obvia.

Tonks o encarou estupefata – "Ele é um lobisomem, apaixonado por ti" – Sussurrou o maroto, para logo em seguida cair na gargalhada.

Lupin ergueu uma sobrancelha, enquanto Tonks engasgava com seu copo de cerveja amanteigada.

Ela acenou levemente com a cabeça. – "Mesmo?"

"Claro, claro. Sabe na escola ele demorava anos para assumir que gostava de alguém. Mas, não se preocupe, eu torno a vida das pessoas mais fácil, é." – Parou um pouco olhando os dois a sua frente. – "Volto em um instante" – Falou sério e saiu da pequena cozinha.

Tonks olhou para Lupin ao seu lado, suas bochechas já estavam um pouco coradas devido a bebida e os comentários de Sirius.

"Acho que quero um pouco mais de cerveja amanteigada."

Ela se levantou um pouco rápido demais, tropeçando na cadeira e caindo sentada. Lupin tentou conter o riso, já estava acostumado com o jeito meio desatento da metamorfa. Na verdade era bem estranho quando agia certa demais.

"Argh, pode rir." – Ele alargou mais o sorriso.

"Não vou rir. Você esta bem?" – Ela afirmou com a cabeça vendo ele se sentar de frente a ela.

"Só um pouco desajeitada." – Disse cruzando as pernas.

Um silêncio um pouco incômodo caiu sobre eles.

"Sempre me perguntei por que você não tinha um amor Remus, por que as mulheres não caem aos seus pés?" – Ela afirmou de repente.

"Cair aos pés de um homem que vira um monstro uma vez por mês, na verdade elas correm quando digo isso. E deveriam, para seu próprio bem."

Ela torceu os lábios – "Tudo bem, um monstro uma vez por mês, mas isso não muda o que você é, nos outros dias."

"E como eu sou nos outros dias Nymphadora?" – Disse se mexendo desconfortavelmente no lugar.

"Um homem gentil, educado e inteligente." – Ele negou levemente com a cabeça.

"Deveríamos falar sobre outra coisa"

Ela se aproximou dele. – "Não, estamos falando exatamente do que eu queria. _O nós_."

Suas respirações iam aumentando a medida que seus rostos se aproximavam cada vez mais, seus olhos recaíram nos lábios um do outro. Ele se permitindo a ultrapassar uma barreira a qual a muitos anos impôs sobre si mesmo.

"Não tem nós." – Ele sussurrou lentamente.

"Sim, tem." – E seus lábios se encontraram.

O primeiro toque foi gentil, cada partícula de seu corpo se arrepiava com o toque leve de seus lábios. Ele não resistiu, na verdade nem tentou, pois assim que seus lábios se tocaram todo pensamento são que ele ainda tinha se evaporou, enquanto punha seus braços em volta da cintura dela, trazendo-a para seu colo, ela acariciava sua nuca e bagunçava seus cabelos. Seus lábios tinham gosto de cerveja amanteigada acabada de ser consumida, com um leve sal. O beijo se aprofundou, ele tomando controle do beijo enquanto a língua dela escorregava pelos lábios dele.

Poderiam ficar ali por muito tempo, mas então haviam se separado para tomar ar. Suas respirações pesadas. Os dois se encararam por mais um longo tempo, seus rostos ainda próximos, até ouvirem passos.

"Sirius, Remus?" – Era a Senhora Weasley. Parecia que havia voltado com os garotos. Os dois se levantaram rapidamente bem na hora de vê-la cruzando a porta da cozinha.

"Tonk, querida. Que bom que veio passar o resto do natal conosco." – A metamorfa sorriu nervosa.

"Ora, prima, que bela surpresa vê-la aqui, não é mesmo Moony?" – Disse Sirius sorrindo marotamente e piscando para os dois.

"Cínico." – Ela sussurrou baixinho. Enquanto todos se sentavam.

**F I M**

_Bem, eu não sei como ficou. Quando comecei a escrever a One eu não tinha a intenção de escrever o natal em que o Senhor Weasley foi atacado em a Ordem da Fênix, mas conforme fui escrevendo eu fui modificando e até que encaixou, rs._

_Não creio que é bem assim que imagino que foi o natal, mas ai está e espero que gostem. E desculpem pelos erros, ainda não tenho nenhuma beta. Mandem reviews. __**B.**_


End file.
